


Confessions

by Leonidas1754



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Confessions, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trand is also a butt, no spoilers though, postgame, sleepy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flavio comes to visit the Fafnir that night at the inn, wanting to spend some time with his best friend. It leads to the confession that the rest of their guild has been waiting forever for, and the next day Trand teases Flavio about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for a friend, decided to post it because the fandom is small and needs more fic.

Fafnir supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised at the knock on his door. His guildmates seemed to like bothering him before they all went to bed, though he could never truly say it bothered him. He stood and went to the door, leaning up against it. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Fafnir. Open up, please?” Flavio sounded on the other side of the door.

Fafnir chuckled. “What’s the password?”

“You’re a dork.” Flavio’s voice was tinged with laughter. “Come on, let me in!”

“Alright, alright.” He opened the door, unable to keep his grin off his face. “What’s up?”

Flavio smiled begrudgingly, walking into the room. “Nothing really, just wanted to spend some time with you.” He moves to the bed, dropping down on it and leaning back on his hands. “We just don’t get to hang out as much anymore.”

“No, I guess it’s just the way things are now.” Fafnir moves to sit beside Flavio. “So… How’ve you been?” he asked weakly.

Flavio chuckled. “Well… I’ve been lonely, I guess.”

“Really?” Fafnir frowned. “But… You’ve got all of us! Arianna and Trand and Chloe and me, how are you lonely?”

Flavio winced. “Well… I guess it’s more that I miss spending time alone with you. Hanging out, staying up late and talking, going out and messing around in the woods… you know, all the stuff we used to do.”

Fafnir nodded. “Yea… Well… We’ve got a lot more free time now, right? We’ve got all the time in the world, now that the Calamity is gone. So we can spend more time together, and not have to worry about it, right?” He smiled, placing his hand on Flavio’s. He didn’t even think about it, the motion just felt natural.

Flavio jumped at the touch, face flushing slightly. “Yea, totally. Thanks Fafnir.”

Fafnir and Flavio had kissed before. When they were kids, wondering what all those books were talking about when they said kissing someone was so great, as young teens with raging hormones who just wanted the warmth, and once when they were in the labyrinth on their own and Flavio had gotten badly hurt, Fafnir just relieved that things turned out alright. But none of those had been anything like what Fafnir longed for, what he wanted more than anything right now. He wanted more, he wanted so much more, but he knew that pushing too hard, pushing too fast would scare Flavio away, and he might ruin everything they had already.

So, instead, he laid down, patting the bed beside him. “C’mon, we need sleep. Gotta get up bright and early to get out there, right?”

“Yea, yea…” Flavio sighed, laying down beside Fafnir. “I don’t want to go back to the library, but at the same time, I want to get you alone, you know?”

Fafnir bit his lip, longing to pull him in right then and there. “You’ve got me alone right now.”

Flavio laughed softly. “You know what I mean.”

“I know, I know. Just got to seep, you goof.” Fafnir smiled and pulled the blanket up over them, closing his eyes. He heard Flavio yawn and settle down in the bed, and he felt himself relax. This just felt right. Having the other male right there, a familiar weight to anchor him down, to make him feel safe. Flavio was always there for him, at his back with an arrow and a kind word. Sure, he was a scaredy-cat, but he was anything but cowardly. He faced his fear every time, something Fafnir was endlessly appreciative of. He doubted he could have done half of what he did had he not had Flavio at his back.

And suddenly, the words were spilling from him before he could stop them. “Flavio, have you ever thought about love before?”

“What..?” Flavio’s response was slow, as if he’d been roused from near-sleep. “Isn’t it kind of late for this kind of talk?”

Fafnir peeked an eye open, grinning. “What? C’mon Flavio, we both know late night is the best time for these talks. Seriously, have you?”

“What, like… thought about loving someone, or just love in general?” Flavio’s eyes open halfway, sleepiness still being shrugged off just a little longer.

“I dunno, either or. It’s just… on my mind.” Fafnir pulled himself a little closer, heart beating faster.

“Well… I guess I’ve thought about loving someone, one person in particular…” Flavio yawned. “It’s kind of scary. But not in a bad way.”

“Yea… It is pretty scary. There’s someone I really want to go after, but I’m scared of ruining what we already have.”

Flavio outright laughed. “You, scared? You could have literally anyone you wanted as long as they were into guys. Just go after them, man.”

“No matter what happens?”

“Dude, whatever happens, I’ve got your back. That’s never going to change.” Flavio gave him a reassuring, if sleepy smile.

Fafnir’s heart hammered in his chest. “Promise?”

Flavio rolled his eyes, looking amused. “Promise. Just like when we were kids.” He even held out his pinky for the promise.

Fafnir held back a laugh, hooking Flavio’s pinky with his own. Then he gathered his courage, leaning forward and gently kissing him. Flavio froze and squeaked in surprise, and Fafnir pulled back after a few moments. He watched Flavio in dread. “I… I’m sorry. I thought-“

“You want me..?” The question was so soft that Fafnir almost missed it. “But… Fafnir, you… You could have anyone at all. Why me?” He looked so confused and vulnerable that Fafnir wanted to seize him right there, to hold him close and kiss all the doubt away.

Instead, he gathered himself and took a deep breath. “Yes, I do. You’re… You’re my best friend. There’s no one else in the world I want more than you.” Fafnir brought his hand up to cup Flavio’s cheek. “I understand if you don’t- Mff-!”

He was silenced by a rough kiss, teeth clacking painfully when Flavio thrusted forward. After a few moments they parted, and Fafnir peeks open an eye. “Flav..?”

“Sorry, I just… I’ve… I never thought you’d feel the same.” Flavio laughed awkwardly, face flushing.

Fafnir leaned in and kissed him again, gently pushing him onto his back. He leaned over the other male and kissed him long and slow and gentle as he cradled Flavio’s head in his hand. When they broke apart, both were panting softly, Flavio grinning widely. “Wow… Kinda wish we would’ve done this sooner…”

“Yea…” Fafnir bites his lip. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to… Well, do anything to you.”

“Anything..?” Flavio licked his lips, sending a shiver down Fafnir’s spine. “Can’t say I’d be against the idea…” He laughs a bit nervously, but there was an undercurrent of heat that sent sparks flooding through Fafnir’s gut.

Fafnir dipped down, gently kissing him again. “Are you sure..? I mean, we’ll have time later, if you want to wait.”

“Fafnir, I’ve known you almost my entire life. I trust you, and… I want this. I want _you_.” The look in Flavio’s eyes was what finally set Fafnir off, kissing him roughly as his hands pushed up his shirt.

Flavio made a startled noise once more, then helped to try and take off his own shirt before pushing up Fafnir’s as they kissed. They parted to pull their shirts off, and Fafnir’s eyes raked down the bare, pale skin of Flavio’s chest. He’d seen it a million times before, but now… “Can I… Can I touch you?”

Flavio squirmed under him, flush traveling down his neck. “You’re embarrassing, of course you can touch; you’ve seen me shirtless a million times, what’s the big deal?” Despite his words, it was easy to see that he truly thought otherwise.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous. I want to make sure I don’t do anything you don’t like.” Fafnir traced his hands down Flavio’s sides, drawing a short laugh from him. Fafnir grinned and leaned down, nipping at his neck and collarbone. Flavio’s breath hitched, and he let out a soft noise. Fafnir’s hands moved down, exploring the curves and dips of his the other’s body before hooking his fingers into Flavio’s pants. He slid them down, licking his lips as he leaned in and nuzzled at his hips, lightly kissing and nipping. Flavio squirmed, making soft noises that settled into Fafnir’s gut like pure fire. “Oh wow, you sound really sexy like that.”

Flavio made a noise of protest. “I do not,” he said, panting softly. “So… W-what do you want to do?” He lifted his head to look down at Fafnir, who was toying with the seam of his underwear. Flavio reached down and ran a hand through Fafnir’s hair. “I think I’d be fine with just about anything…”

“Yea?” Fafnir asks. “I don’t really know what I wanna do, yet…” He moves up to Flavio’s mouth again, gently kissing and nipping at his soft lips. “We don’t have to do anything at all, really. I just… I need you close.”

Flavio sighed into the kiss. “I like that. I like that a lot. We’ve always been close though, huh?”

Fafnir chuckled. “Yea, we have, haven’t we? I think I like this better, though.” He smiles and presses his chest flush against Flavio’s. “What do you think? Want to get even closer?” he asked with a confident grin.

“Dude, any closer and you’ll be insi- Oh. _Oh._ ” Flavio’s face turned bright red. “Uh… Yes. Please, that sounds really…” He made a soft whimpering noise at the sight of Fafnir’s grin.

“Yea? Alright, promise to be gentle…”

* * *

 

Flavio walked through the Labyrinth, limping slightly. He was super sore, but he kind of wanted to not advertise that to the others. Fafnir kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes and looking a bit sheepish and guilty. Flavio just ended up grinning back at him, thoughts of last night still making his heart hammer.

“Uhg, can you just kiss already? You’re really starting to drive me crazy.” Trand’s words made them jump, blushing.

“What are you talking about?” Flavio asked, shifting with a guilty smile.

Trand eyed him suspiciously as Chloe and Arianna looked on in curiosity. Fafnir stepped up, rubbing his neck. “Uh, not really sure what’s up, but come on, I want to get that rock salt before lunch so Regina isn’t on us about it.”

“Yea, yea…” Trand said, still looking at Flavio funny. “Hey, why don’t you three go on ahead, me and Flavio can go grab the sugar beets.”

“Er… Alright... meet you guys back at the cafe.” Fafnir turned and continued walking with Arianna and Chloe, casting one more worried glance to the two of them.

Trand waited until they were out of sight to pull Flavio to the side. Before Flavio could do anything, Trand had opened the collar of his shirt and revealed the dark bruises and hickies Fafnir had left all across his collarbone, even more hidden by his shirt on his shoulders. “I, um… I can explain..?” Flavio says, face steadily reddening.

Trand grinned like he’d just won the lottery. “I thought I’d heard something strange last night, but I didn’t think it was _that_. About damn time!”

“Trand!” Flavio cried out in distressed. “What are you talking about? What do you mean about time?”

He laughs. “I mean about time that the two of you got together. I sent the others away to make sure, but literally all three of us have been waiting forever for you two to stop dancing around your feelings. Fafnir certainly did a number on you, too.” Trand patted his shoulder lightly. “You guys don’t have to hide if you’re in a relationship. I hope you are at least, I mean for crying out loud, you guys certainly got up to something last night, it’d be pretty disappointing to find out you didn’t get together after all that.”

Flavio made a strangled noise. “Can we not talk about this..?”

Trand nodded, a teasing glint still in his eye. “Yea, yea, just tell me one thing kid: top or bottom?”

Flavio’s strangled yell rang out across the forest, making Fafnir turn. “Maybe we should go back, that didn’t sound good…”

“No,” Chloe said, adjusting her glasses, “Trand is just picking on him because he was right, I think.”

“Right about what?” Arianna asked, Fafnir echoing her curiosity.

Chloe looked Fafnir right in the eyes, deadpan. “That you and Flavio had copulated.”

Arianna squealed, face turning red as Fafnir stuttered, trying to come up with something, anything to say. Chloe turned and continued walking with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
